Crossroads and Junctures
by Reyuna Yukimura
Summary: The epic tale of Kyo finding love… with a bit of gratuitous sex in the end. Haru X Kyo. Sort of slow moving. Rated M for a reason. Read and Review


**Summary**: The epic tale of Kyo finding love… with a bit of gratuitous sex in the end. Haru X Kyo. Read and Review~

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Seriously.

**Author's Notes:** Haha, this story is a request made my xMailxJeevasx, a dear friend of mine. She's a great author, so feel free to go and check her shit out~

**Moar Author's Notes:** So, furuba. I haven't touched this fandom in a very long time, so there are bound to be inconsistencies. Also, think of this is a sort of 'pre-Tohru but Kyo is stilling living with Shigure' type of thing.

**Warning:** This is rated M for a reason peeps. There is pr0nz at the end and it may not be that good, but it's still pr0nz. SO beware. Also look for: bad grammar, bad spelling, bad writing, OOC, etc. so on so forth. Blah blah.

That being said, please enjoy! And remember to leave a review! No flames though.

* * *

><p>The first time anyone notices that Kyo Sohma has <em>changed<em>, it is at the traditional New Year's party and nearly everyone, whether they are of age or not, is three sheets to the wind.

….minimum.

So, it's in a drunken haze that people notice how well Kyo wears his brand new Kimono or how nicely his hair is styled or how lickable his collar-bone looks peeking out of his slowly unraveling clothing like that and _that's ok_ because no one is in control. Nearly _everyone_ is taking note of those exotic eyes and that pretty little mouth and ok, so the mechanics are a little different based on the gender of the person, but the base goal still the same on all ends –that mouth in some very private areas, doing wicked, wicked things.

And it isn't even a big deal that it's technically incest because, let's face it, Sohma genes have the damnable tendency to produce extremely attractive people and, on top of that, the family itself is _just fucked up enough_ so that they are able to appreciate this anomaly to the fullest extent.

Kyo himself is completely drunk off his ass, sleepy and content like a cat in a warm patch of sun and he doesn't take notice of the extra attention. Better yet, he _doesn't care_.

Well, except for one or two cases...

There are the skeeves, like Shigure, who Kyo takes great pleasure in kicking the living shit out of; they won't _stop being grabby_...

Those don't really count either, though. And besides, one way or another, it's all good. Really.

Kyo is more than okay with the opportunity to beat someone up_ and_ he's drunk enough so that his shyness doesn't get in the way and make him get all blushy and hot and absolutely _berserk with fury_.

Still, at the end of the day, when it's time to go home, he doesn't even realize that he is going to be the star of some very, _very_ promiscuous dreams. This is probably a very, _very_ good thing for all those involved.

oO-Oo

The second time someone notices, the incident is far more isolated. Kyo is in school, working furiously through the math problems that he's supposed to be doing, when one of the stupid jock boys comes over to lean on his desk.

Unfortunately, Kyo is sober this time around.

Suffice it to say, it does not end well.

To be fair though, the unnamed jock is being a complete bitch and, contrary to popular belief, Kyo does not start off violent.

He just _ends_ it that way.

Anyway, he's just sitting down at a nondescript desk, doing his calc homework with a scowl on his face, when the unnamed jock comes along to rain on his already sodden parade.

"Yo, Kyooo~"

And, _already_, Kyo is annoyed by the fucker because, FUCK, was there even a need to draw out his name like that? He thinks _not_, because hell, it's bad enough that the dumbass is talking to him. Being annoying on top of that is just…ugh.

But still, he was supposed to be polite right? Shigure was always going at him about how he needs to learn more people skills or whatever, and this guy was making it so easy by coming up to him…

So, Kyo grits his teeth in a vague mockery of a smile and responds with a generic, "Hey…" He's sort of hoping that the idiot would leave him alone if he seems boring enough. Or, maybe if he throws something shiny, the idiot will actually _go after it_. Who knows with idiots?

Nice. Nice. Have to be NICE.

…right.

But before Kyo could actually exercise a simple human courtesy by making small talk, the idiot _crosses a line_ and then, Kyo has to be like _screw_ etiquette; this fucker's going _down_.

Now, Kyo is a simple enough guy and he only has two or three rules that he lives by and asks that others abide by. The first and most important rule is that there will be no touching, _ever_, unless Kyo himself gives express consent. Rule number two involves leeks and their proximity to his person, as in: keep them the fuck away, you motherfuckers. The last rule involves a combination of talking to Kyo, breathing Kyo's air and generally being a nuisance to him, as in, _don't do it_.

The idiot, as the unnamed jock is hereby dubbed, has the gall, _the absolute nerve_ to break not one but _two _rules. And fuck, Kyo thinks, at this rate, he might even have leeks hiding in his pockets somewhere just so he can break all three.

But still, Kyo wants to be nice-ish here, atleast; otherwise, he won't hear the end of it from the dog-bastard. And then he'll have to kill them all and go to _jail_.

…Kyo does not like the idea of jail.

So, he grits his teeth, _again_, and grits out a vaguely polite but mostly angry, "What. Do. You. Want?"

He doesn't even attempt a smile.

But the idiot, as idiots do, doesn't take the hint and, worse still, _keeps talking._

"Me n and a few buddies are opening up one of those maid cafes for the school festival. Wanna join in?"

Now, that in and of itself doesn't cause any problems, because Kyo first assumes that they want him to be a partner, which is fine. It's what the bastard says _next_ that sets Kyo off.

And dear lord, the idiot _ruins _any chance he hasat_ salvation_.

The jock laughs, a leer on his face, and says, "Me n the buds, we talked it out. We think you'd look hawt as hell as a kitty-maid."

Kyo feels something in him _break _and he can't respond for the next few seconds. And then…_all hell breaks loose_. No really, hell doesn't even cover it because Kyo's brought that down on people before and it's never been this horrifying.

Kyo thinks that the ensuing _massacre_ that occurs is _well_ worth the weeks' worth of detention that he gets as a result. He considers this a win.

oO-Oo

The third, fourth, fifth, sixth and all the way to the _fifteenth_ time, the results are the same as the unnamed jock. Kyo's never had so much detention in his life and at this rate, he may not even graduate.

Something needs to change, he thinks.

So, the next hapless bastard who comes along, a loud wrestler with a penchant for bothering pretty people, somehow throws _himself_ out the second story window.

Oh my!

…

…yeah okay, Kyo doesn't _really_ think that the teacher's would believe that. But hey, atleast it's worth a try, yeah?

But really, after that one, Kyo learns to reign in his temper. He doesn't have any more weeks left in the year for detention.

oO-Oo

By the twentieth time, Kyo is more than used to dealing with people throwing themselves at him. It's still irritating as hell, but well, Kyo's learned to deal with it...or else.

Again, he doesn't have any more weeks left for detention unless he wants to encroach on his summer.

Anyway, he's separated them into two classes, the ones to be ignored and the ones to be beaten. Kyo, being Kyo, loves the second kind the most. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for him, there is more of the first type than the second which means there are less beatings involved. And those that do get the beatings…well…it's a lot easier to cover one's tracks when the tracks are smaller in number.

He hates to say it, but Kyo is okay with this.

oO-Oo

It's actually the twenty-first time and onward that _really_ throws Kyo for a loop. And by loop, he means like 'holy shit what the fuck IS that?' Granted, that may be a tad harsh to say about being lusted after by many a buffoon. But well…considering who it is that's doing the lusting…

Let's put it this way, Kyo's got his classifications and he's got his methods of dealing with it by now. But when _Haru_ is suddenly after Kyo's ass, things go to shit.

Again, _Haru_ is after Kyo's ass this time around; Haru, as in _Hatsuharu Sohma_. And suddenly Kyo's screwed because a) it's _Haru_ and b) Haru doesn't fit into any of Kyo's categories.

_Neither _of him does.

The resulting blow-out is both spectacular and oddly hilarious.

oO-Oo

The first time Hatsuharu hits on Kyo, Kyo isn't even aware of what's going on. Shigure has been doping him up with catnip because he thinks it's _funny_ and Kyo, the poor sucker, is barely able to think, much listen as Haru flirts him.

All he knows is that he wakes up the next morning, only to find that he's agreed to go with Haru to some concert or the other and yeah, Kyo doesn't feel like going but he doesn't really _mind _or anything.

Hell, he doesn't even associate it with a flipping date.

And so, the concert comes, the concert goes and when Haru walks Kyo to the door at the end of the night and gives him a quick peck on the cheek…

It's sort of maybe a little but awkward but well, Kyo doesn't think anything of it. Haru is Haru, by which Kyo means, Haru is _weird_. So all this probably makes sense in his befuddled mind somewhere. Kyo, personally, can't be arsed, so he just lets it be.

Hell, as far as he's concerned, none of this even counts. Unfortunately, the moment of ignorant bliss doesn't last long

…_at all_.

oO-Oo

The second time that Haru makes a move, is when things go into full swing and Kyo finally _notices_.

Kyo's in school this time too, but with two distinct differences. Firstly and most importantly, it's gym time, so Kyo is outside in the ridiculously short shorts that the school makes them wear for athletic activity.

Seriously, Kyo sort of wants to burn the monstrosity.

Secondly, more than the usual amounts of people are gawking at him, which sort of freaks Kyo out. But he's manly and can take it, dammit! He's no weenie and there is _no_ reason for him to be such a girl about this. But well, he has to admit, atleast to himself, that all the leering is starting to get to him a little.

Kyo's instincts have never leaded him wrong and he's always listened to them. So when said instincts are throwing up the proverbial red flags, Kyo knows something is up.

His instincts aren't wrong…for _several_ reasons.

When it's finally time to run, Kyo notes that the entirety of the male student-body is atleast making the attempt to keep up with him, which is very odd. Usually, the bastards didn't run if they could avoid it, preferring to jog, cheat and skip laps like the lazy sods they are. So why the hell are they actually _trying_ this time?

Kyo's answer comes in the form of a slap to the ass from a passing student.

All he can think, even as he screams like, well, an affronted cat, is 'oh, it fuckin _figures.' _

To add insult to injury, the bastard actually manages to _outrun_ Kyo in a desperate bid to live.

Panic does that to a person, Kyo figures as he fumes. Although, if he wants to live badly, Kyo thinks he should've just _not_ copped a feel, save everyone a bit of trouble that way. But whatever, he thinks, what's done is done.

And then, while Kyo isn't looking, another bastard manages to do the same damned thing!

After that, Kyo actually steps it up and fucking decides to sprint the thing in the hopes of avoiding any more of this shit.

Of course, by the time the first fucking loop is over, four more have somehow managed to not only reach him, but also to _touch him_. By the time half of the second loop is over, Kyo has had it up to _here_.

When the next bastard comes along for his turn, Kyo snatches his hand and _twists_, and of course, that's how Haru finds him.

Kyo is reveling in his victim's begging for mercy when he hears a nonchalant and sleepy sounding, "Yo, Kyo. What's going on?" But when he looks up, Haru's face isn't in its usual apathy. Hell, Kyo thinks his eyes look outright _calculating_ as though he's trying to figure something out. This sort of creeps Kyo out, so he chooses to go for nonchalance too.

"Oh nothing," Kyo grins, "Just teaching some bastards a lesson about what happens when they touch people without permission."

Haru continues to look at him oddly, so Kyo elaborates to fill up the silence, a scowl on his face, "These bastards have been copping feels the entire fucking gym period. It's driving me _crazy_." He shakes the poor sucker whose arm he's still twisting, reveling some more in the whimpers the pathetic moron lets out.

And then, as though he has a death-wish, yet another person comes along to grope Kyo, as though he could get away with it because Kyo is _occupied_.

Well, to be fair, the bastard _would_ have…if it weren't for Haru.

Before Kyo can even figure out what's going on, Haru grabs the poor bastards arm and freaking _breaks_ it. Hell, it doesn't really even register for Kyo until the pervert screams out in absolute agony; that's when he turns around to see Haru with the look in his eye that usually means Black-Haru has come out to play.

Kyo winces and readies himself for a fight because oh, _shit_, Black-Haru usually means _pain_ for Kyo.

But this time, he doesn't have to worry because Black-Haru is too busy inflicting unspeakable amounts of agony to everyone who _isn't_ Kyo. That makes Kyo all sorts of happy for reasons he can barely scratch the surface of. Sure, part of it is that he is so glad to be out of range of fire for once, but there's something else and Kyo can't put his finger on it.

He lets it go after a few seconds because, well, he wants to watch the carnage. It's fun to watch Black-Haru work when he's not working on _him_.

Things are good….for a while anyway. Kyo's having fun and the fuckers who won't leave him alone are _paying_; Kyo sort of wants to cackle and dance around like a loon.

But he doesn't really get the chance to.

This is because just then, things get confusing as shit.

After meting out a little bit more terror –which, by the way, lasts a solid twenty-five minutes— Haru turns to leave; and this is where Kyo gets really weirded out.

Before he leaves, Haru turns to Kyo and he's got this look on his face, all warm and soft. It makes Kyo's stomach wig out. And then, before Kyo can even blink, Haru kisses him again, this time on the corner of the mouth, and tosses out a soft, "Be safe."

Then, he's gone.

The first thing Kyo manages to think after that is, 'Oh look, Haru is back.'

He closely follows this thought up with, 'What the fuck?'

Now, regularly, that kind of contact earns a minimum sentence of being _beaten_. But well, for some reason the thirst for blood just doesn't rise this time, which totally throws Kyo for a loop. On top of that, Haru is actually being a gentleman, which is a novelty for Kyo. He doesn't fall into the 'beating' category because he hasn't actually done anything that makes Kyo feel grossed out; and he doesn't fall into the 'ignore' category because, well, Kyo _knows_ Haru.

But well, after some thinking, Kyo decides that, after being groped so rudely all day, a chaste kiss like that doesn't really show up on his radar. Plus, he figures, he _knows_ Haru and Haru's just defended him against a bunch of asshole perverts, so it's alright on some level.

Besides, he's feeling soft and content for some reason, sort of like he's been lying in a particularly nice patch of sun. And well, if that's what happens from that small amount of contact, Kyo figures he can allow it.

He can't really explain it, mind you, but whatever. He's sure it won't happen again.

oO-Oo

It turns out that he's wrong, because it does happen again, and again and again and again. But the really sad thing? Kyo doesn't really _get it_ till like, the eighteenth time, literally. It's been about three months by this point.

Haru has just taken him out to that one movie and Kyo's had a lot of fun because hell, he _likes_ being with Haru. Sure, there is that one instance where the popcorn-selling bastard gets all touchy-feely, but Haru breaks _his_ arm too so it's all good in the end. The movie itself was fantastic and gory and wonderful and yeah, Kyo had never heard of it before Haru suggested it, but whatever! Besides, it makes him kind of happy that Haru knows him well enough to take him to movies that he knows Kyo will like.

Anyway, just as he's about to get out of the car and go into Shigure's house, he subconsciously turns to Haru for the usual peck that Haru's been doling out every time they go out.

Kyo's ain't gonna lie; he sort of _likes_ this little ritual. He's not sure what it means, because let's face it, it's _Haru_. But it's comfortable and addicting and it makes him feel warm and he doesn't know what else. But it's so _good_ and Kyo kinda wants it forever.

So he angles himself towards Haru and just waits.

But this time, things are so, totally _different_. Instead of the usual peck to the corner of the mouth, Haru actually turns around and _plants one on him_.

The white-haired bastard actually _frenches_ him, tongue and all and Kyo looks up, eyes wide, it's fucking Black-Haru.

_That's_ when things finally fall into place; that's when Kyo puts the fucking puzzle pieces together and comes up with only one thing…Haru is like everyone else.

'_Shit…'_ is all Kyo can think. He's panicking and thrashing about, and then, he's running the fuck away.

When Haru follows him out of the car it's Haru, not Black-Haru, and he looks all sorts of confused and upset.

Kyo doesn't care. He's confused and upset and _helikedthat_ and he's feeling sort of betrayed even though there's no fucking reason to feel that way. So when Haru comes up to him, he slams the door in his face and beelines for the roof.

He doesn't come down for almost two days. And even then, Shigure has to send Yuki up there to _drag him down_.

Unsurprisingly, Yuki is not sympathetic to his plight.

Haru _still_ doesn't fall into either one of Kyo's categories.

It's all very upsetting.

oO-Oo

Haru starts to stalk Kyo after that. Well, sort of.

Wherever Kyo went, there Haru was.

Kyo isn't sure if this is a coincidence or what, but all he knows is that it's pissing him the fuck off. Every time he sees the white haired bastard it's like a part of him is clamoring up to lap up some of that attention, which is irritating.

And then there's that part of him that gets all mopey and upset and, as much as he hates to admit it, scared.

By this point, Kyo's had a lot of time to think about why he feels that way about Haru and he's reached some conclusions that, he feels, are insane.

He thinks that he likes Haru, _like likes_ him actually….a lot, which explains a lot of things. It explains why he didn't beat the crap out of the white-haired man with everything he has…he _had_…been pulling. It explains all that kissing and all that _affection_ and….and…Kyo sort of wants to cry.

He wants it back. He wants Haru back.

But at the same time, Kyo isn't completely retarded. He's heard of the shit that went down Kana and he's seen the shit Haru pulls with Yuki and honestly, Kyo doesn't want to be another conquest.

He may not be that experienced in the ways of love, but even knows that if Haru plays him like that…

Well, Kyo's sure he'll _break_.

So, he does the smart thing and stays away. Maybe if maintains distance, this thing will disappear. Atleast, that's what Kyo hopes.

But still, every time he sees Haru like that, just being in the same bubble as him, _looking at him, _Kyo can't help but feel a little happy. He isn't sure what that makes him, pathetic, sad or maybe both. But well, Kyo figures that as long as he never pursues his feelings, then he still has a chance for a relatively happy ending.

It's a great plan, Kyo thinks.

And then…Haru stops being around.

oO-Oo

Inexplicably, the fact that Haru no longer comes around to watch over Kyo _upsets_ him.

Intellectually, Kyo knows that this is a good thing, a _great_ thing in fact. He finally has the chance to just let go of all this shit and go back to being the old Kyo, the one who was always full of energy and picking fights with everyone and everything and just being _loud_ as _hell_.

This new Kyo is just too quiet, too lonely, and too prone to depression.

Kyo's being so pathetic at this point at even _Yuki_ is getting concerned, which is just short of batshit _ridiculous_. So, for all intents and purposes, this should be Kyo's chance to just…reset, and allow everything to leave his system.

But he feels _bereft, _like a part of went and died or something. In the end though, Kyo figures that if he can slog through it till the end, everything will be fine. Everyone thinks that time heals everything, so it must be true right?

…except it's not. Kyo still looks for Haru everywhere he goes, and Haru is still never there. The hurt doesn't recede, much less disappear.

A month passes without Haru there and Kyo still feels like there's a boulder on his chest.

Another month passes and it only gets worse.

It's like all the sunshine has been sucked from the world and that's left is gray and despair. Kyo doesn't like it, not one bit.

By the time the third month comes along, Kyo's had it.

He's done even more thinking, which, shocker! But he's reached some conclusions that aren't laced in panic and distrust this time around.

It took a long and tedious thought process with many a complicated twists and turns. But the end result? Kyo figures that actually being with Haru for a bit before being dumped can't possibly be worse than being_ without him _altogether. Because right now, he's without Haru and he's pretty fucking _miserable_.

Worse comes to worst, Kyo muses, he maintains the status quo of shitville.

So, Kyo makes a decision. He's going to talk to Haru and see what comes of this.

oO-Oo

But, as with everything else in Kyo's life, nothing's easy and nothing ever happens the way it's supposed to. So it doesn't really surprise him when, even when he's actively looking for Haru, he doesn't see the teen for like, two more weeks.

And then, when he finally _does_ see the silver-haired bastard, there's a bug on his arm. And by bug, he means a blond, busty bimbo who might as well be fucking herself on him for all the space there is between the two of them.

For a split second, Kyo feels his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces. And then, for the first time in _months_, he's back to old Kyo because a tide of anger and frustration pours through him and mingles into the hurt. Before he knows what he's doing, he's flying at Hatsu-fucking-haru, a fist cocked and ready to fly.

And _god_, it feels _amazing _when his knuckles make contact with a sickening crunch and Haru's eyes go wide.

Kyo would have taken a moment to take a perverse sort of pleasure at Haru's astonishment, but then he's too busy throwing punch and screaming out profanities. He keeps on punching, aiming for anything he can, and he keeps screaming at Haru and who knows where the hell the blond chick went?

Kyo's figures that he'd be perfectly just punching the silver-haired bastard's face in till there's nothing's left.

But, unfortunately for Kyo, it isn't long before Haru's regaining his senses and stopping the assault, still looking fucking _surprised_ as though he can't believe that Kyo is _right there._

Kyo expects one of two things at this point. He's either expecting a tearful reunion, with lots of hugging and kissing or he's expecting a lurid, 'what the fuck?'

Hell, on further thought, he even expects Black-Haru to come out and kick the shit out of him.

But none of those things happens.

Haru just sort of _sits there_ and just stares. Frankly, Kyo's beginning to wonder if maybe he'd punched too hard because Haru is starting to resemble a vegetable.

Overall, things sort of feel like they could go back to normal provided that, of course, they sat down and had a _long_ talk about everything.

And then of course, as per the rules of Kyo's life, things have to go wrong.

The blond bitch, whom had disappeared temporarily as Kyo wailed on Haru, came running back.

"Haru, honey, what are you doing?" she asks, her voice sickly sweet, and Kyo knows his face looks like someone had just stabbed him in the gut.

So that's how it is, he thinks as he moves to get off of Haru; he feels sort of defeated, like he's going to cry.

Except, well, he can't get off. He vaguely wonders about that as he tries to get off and run before he's crying all over himself. Seriously, if he has to lose Haru, fine. But he can't lose what's left of his pride, dammit! He can't. He just…

But he still can't get up. Further investigation reveals that Haru's got a pretty damned good grip on him, and he absolutely refuses to let go and goddammit, if Kyo doesn't leave _right fucking now_, he's going to do something embarrassing like clinging to Haru and bawling like a little baby and he seriously doesn't want that.

Haru won't let go though, and he keeps staring. When he finally speaks, it isn't even something Kyo wants to hear.

Haru sounds kind of tired, "Kyo…what are you doing here?"

And that is freaking it because Kyo feels his heart break all over again and he's trying to breath but he _can't_. He wants to scream at Haru and he wants to beat him some more, but when he opens his mouth, the only thing that comes out is a quiet, "Am I so easy to let go of then?"

Kyo is mortified beyond all redemption and he kinda wants to die, but at the same time, he's so interested in the answer. IT's all at war in his head, his instincts screaming at him to _run, run, RUN_ while his heart, as clichéd as it sounds, wants to just cuddle in and stay there.

He doesn't even realize that tears are slipping down his face until Haru reaches up to wipe them away and Kyo can't help it, he scowls and starts to scream again. It's his fucking fallback and he likes it that way.

But before he could rain much more abuse on the silver-haired teen, he's being tossed over Haru's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and they're walking outta there.

When the blond bitch spazzes, all Haru does is flip her off and keep walking.

Despite everything, Kyo feels a bit vindicated. But then he's remember his position and starts to protest instead, "Goddammit Haru! Lemme down!"

But all he gets is a dark, sultry chuckle and suddenly, and far too late at that, Kyo realizes. It's fucking Black-Haru. He doesn't even have the time to squeak out an 'oh shit' before he's being unceremoniously dumped into the back of Haru's bike.

It's all a bit of a blur for a while after that but when Kyo snaps out of it, he's at Haru's place and again the 'oh shit' phrase is rolling around his head en marquee and he knows _exactly_ where this is going.

God though, he wants it; he _really wants it_. But he figures, you know, they should talk first?

But before he could so much as squeak out a plea for Haru to stop, the other teen is on top of him all warm weight and soft lips and what's Kyo supposed to be bitching about again? Cos this? This should never stop.

But then Haru is taking his shirt off and Kyo feels the need to put up a fight, no matter how weak. "Wait, wait," he pushes at Haru some more, "wait! Shouldn't we talk about this first?" His voice is coming out breathy and needy and god, Kyo does _not_ want this to stop. But there's that part of him that's clamoring at him to stop this because they haven't even said 'I love you' or anything yet and it's insistent as fuck.

Then, Black-Haru is suddenly back to regular Haru and he's kissing Kyo's forehead and smiling at him like Kyo is his everything and Kyo is fucking sold. Neither one of them even says anything, but Kyo is a complete _goner_.

He doesn't even protest the littlest bit when Black-Haru reappears and rips his shirt the fuck off. Hell, Kyo _moans_ his fucking approval and he vaguely wonders if maybe he should quiet down a bit. Like, seriously. But then Haru is kissing him and all thought leaves him like water through a sieve.

Kyo's never done anything like this before, to be honest, but instinct is a powerful thing and even though he's clueless, he's rubbing up against Haru like he's a cat in heat.

The irony isn't lost on him, in fact, it just doesn't _matter_. What does matter is what Haru is doing and that he _never stops doing it_.

By this point, Kyo isn't capable of doing anything more than arching with every bite that Haru bestows on his skin, moaning with every caress and his cock is ridiculously hard. Kyo _wants it_, even though he only vaguely knows what 'it' is. His entire world has narrowed to Haru and the wicked things he's doing with his mouth and oh god, this is exactly where he wants to be. He can't help but think that it can't possibly get better than this.

But he's so, _so_ wrong.

All the biting stops for a second and Kyo panics for a second, and Black-Haru is chuckling darkly as Kyo whines. And then, with no warning whatsoever, there's a mouth on Kyo's cock, warm and wet, and Kyo is arching off the bed, his spine nearly snapping two, and he's _screaming_.

It's too much and not enough and Kyo's too fucking blissed out to contemplate this shit, goddammit. He's going to die, or better yet, he's already dead and he's gone to heaven, which, as far as he's concerned, is located in Hatsuharu Sohma's goddammned _mouth_.

It's so good, in fact, that Kyo nearly doesn't notice when a finger, slick with something or the other, starts to circle his entrance, massaging and probing lightly. But he _does_ notice when it's suddenly _in_ him and it's moving and _ohgodohgodohgod_.

Any terror he might've felt is erased by the absolute _heat_ and _pleasure_ that's ruling his body; he has no control.

He can only whimper as the finger leaves as abruptly as it came only to mewl when Haru is suddenly putting _two_ fingers in him. It's starting to burn a little but that's okay because Haru's mouth is still on his cock and Haru's doing wicked things with his teeth that has Kyo _keening_.

By the time the third finger comes along, Kyo is pretty much writhing on the bed, wanton and begging for Haru to just fuck him already. He wants Haru's hard, throbbing cock in him. He wants to be stretched out to near-breaking point so that he's turned nearly inside out. He wants Haru to fuck him so hard that he can't walk straight for a fucking _week _and then, he wants to do it all over again.

God, he just _wants_.

He doesn't even let Haru get undressed.

In a matter of seconds, Kyo's flipping them over so that Haru is lying on his back with Kyo on top of him. And then he's unzipping Haru and pulling out that thick shaft and god, he just wants to get his mouth on that.

So he does.

He goes down on Haru like he's a fucking _pro_, and if the noises that come out of Haru's mouth are anything to judge by, _he_ thinks so too. Kyo's licking up the shaft with little kitten licks and he's dipping his tongue into the slit at the top and he's lapping at the precum that oozes out like he's actually a fucking cat. It's hot as fuck and Kyo barely has the time wonder if maybe he has an oral fixation before Haru is pulling at his hair all urgent-like.

"Not yet," Haru growls, his voice totally blissed out and sending bolts of arousal straight to Kyo's cock, and before there could be any complaints, he's switching positions again so that Kyo is on all fours under him.

Then, as though he hasn't killed Kyo already, Haru's suddenly lapping at Kyo's hole, driving his tongue _into_ him, nipping around the rim and Kyo just _buckles_ because his body is a traitorous bitch and won't hold him up anymore. All he can do is lay there and whimper as Haru works his tongue in and out and around and then _adds his fingers to the mix_.

Kyo's pretty sure that the entire neighborhood knows what's going on by this point because he's been screaming that fucking loud. But he doesn't have much time to contemplate that matter before Haru is lining himself up and _pushing in_.

And ooh, even though Kyo's pretty sure that Haru stretched him out a lot, it's still a tight fit. But it's hot as_ sin_ and Haru's fucking him _with all his clothes on_ and he can take the damned pain because it's _Haru_.

He nearly comes when Haru's in him, balls deep, and he feels the rough denim and cold zipper against his skin.

After that, it's all a blur of pleasure and _thrusting_ and it's hot and good and it's over far too soon for Kyo's liking.

Before he can even register it, Haru's hand is around his cock, rapidly pulling him off in pace with his thrusts and Kyo's _arching_ as he comes harder than he's ever come in his life.

And then, he blacks out.

oO-Oo

When Kyo wakes up again, it's dark outside, and he's all wrapped up in warm arms and nestled against something really fucking comfortable.

He's in a daze and he's still blissed out and he smiles when he sees Haru's sleeping face a few inches away from his.

They need to talk about this, he thinks, because it can't be natural to go through it the way they did…

But then Haru is sighing and pulling him in closer and sort of nuzzling and Kyo thinks that it can wait.

So he burrows in, there's no need to worry about this yet.

That's what tomorrow morning is for.

* * *

><p>So…didja like it? Didja? Didja? I'm thinking of doing a morning after time-stamp~ what'd you think of that? Review plz~ and don't flame, they suck.<p> 


End file.
